


Your smile warms me like central heating (Hot chocolate on a frosty morning)

by Beerandchocolate



Series: I can see you smile from a mile away (Maybe we can make it, Won't you stay?) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friendship, M/M, Roommates, Something More, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerandchocolate/pseuds/Beerandchocolate
Summary: Morning 8am classes and having someone to be with.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: I can see you smile from a mile away (Maybe we can make it, Won't you stay?) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892071
Kudos: 16





	Your smile warms me like central heating (Hot chocolate on a frosty morning)

A Time back when everything was easier and nothing had a label and they were together.

.....

.....

......

The machine whirred and choked and sizzled and Jeonghan watched the small glass box in which a drink was being poured into the To-Go cup as he took a short sip of his own one in his hands. The drinks machine outside the cafeteria had become a fast favourite of his since he enrolled into the university and had saved his ass a lot of morning 8am classes. They had one today as well and as always a stickler for punctuality ( and because it took him an approximate hour to even be able to process what was happening after waking up) He had woken up at 6:30am like always and languidly gone through his morning rituals, still being early to get a coffee before class. Today he had decided on a hot cup of Green tea coffee (Yes, it was kinda sorta mixed), wanting something a different sort of bitter. 

The November weather felt unforgivingly cold and wet, leaching into him and he was grateful for any sort of warmth he could store into his body even if he was wearing his green thick and long puffed jacket with a soft fleece muffler wrapped cozily around his neck, since woolens always made his skin itch. 

To be honest, he didn't particularly dislike morning classes. He liked the cool atmosphere of mornings and the freshness of waking up after a good sleep, he couldn't say the same for his roommate though who would wake up at 7am instead. Scratch that, it was Jeonghan who woke him up at 7am otherwise Seungcheol would've been late every other day. Which he was before they had started rooming together. Seungcheol was a good student who would never quit classes but waking up for morning classes was one of his weaknesses. Not that it mattered anymore since Jeonghan was always there now. To tug his sleepy ass off the bed, watch him rub his sleep swollen eyes and waddle to the bathroom. It was a treat for him, that added to his lessening hatred of morning classes. Waking up a sleeping Seungcheol and watching him fix himself for class (Since Jeonghan was always ready by that time) was always endearing to watch. Seungcheol is cute as fuck and he has been so grateful he changed rooms to be with him.

They had clicked instantly after all, he knew they were going to be the happiest to live together. And it had held true for so far. The whole of the semester they had been together most of the time, never leaving each others side for more than a few minutes. He wouldn't classify their relationship as too dependent of each other, it's not like they didn't have their own set of friends too but they were just 2 very compatible people who felt comfortable in each others company than other people. And he would prefer spending lazy mornings with Seungcheol making breakfast and joking around over the company of any other person atleast in their university.  
He had even thought that he might start dating in university but he was so content as of now that he wanted to do nothing to disturb the flow of things. For now, only watching Seungcheol smile at him indulgently was enough. and more than.

The machine clicked to a stop, making a hissing sound and Jeonghan pulled at the cap dispenser, keeping his already half finished drink on a nearby table. He carefully pulled the hot drink out of the glass box and placed the lid on top making sure not to spill even a drop and just as he did so, he heard a loud JEONGHAN! from behind his back and let himself smile at that.  
He kept the newly taken out drink next to his as he whipped around to greet a huffing Seungcheol run his way to him, his long black duster cardigan flowing behind him completing his outfit of a gray turtlneck and black jeans. Like always, Seungcheol looked handsome and adorable at the same time and Jeonghan felt his heart warm being the recipient of the affectionate gaze Seungcheol always regarded him specially with. He had noticed a while ago that this was something special that only belonged to Jeonghan only, And it had filled him with so much tenderness for the boy.   
Seungcheol soon reached infront of him fixing his hair, willing his breathing to slow down as Jeonghan felt his stare soften for him. Since Jeonghan woke up earlier and got ready well before, sometimes he would leave the room early to have them both something hot ready to go. It has sort of become an everyday thing and he feels they become more domestic with each other each and every passing day, falling into a comfortable lull of their very similiar routine, just wrapped around each others lives.

"I still can't understand how you can drink something so sweet." Jeonghan said scrunching his nose as he handed the hot drink to Seungcheol. Seungcheol took a long whiff of the sweet hot chocolate before taking a sip.

"And i don't get why you subject yourself to bitter things like that, Plants created those enzymes to sway of predators and instead people like you started harvesting them for it."

Jeonghan snorted.

"Well you might die from diabetes."

"And you will follow way before because of those cancer sticks of yours!" Seungcheol huffed as he turned to leave and he didn't have to beckon to Jeonghan to follow.

Grabbing his drink off the table, they set into an easy pace as they walked towards their morning class building. There were only a small amount of students walking to and fro since it was so early in the morning.

"I want to hold your hand."

"Han, It's cold as fuck."

"I wanna hold hands!"

"Han, my hands are already cold."

"Then I'll warm them up with mine." Jeonghan smiled cheekily before grabbing Seungcheol's hand from his pocket and twinning their fingers together. His hands indeed were ice cold but Jeonghans were warm from holding his coffee for so long and he was sure that in no time Seungcheol wold be warmed up too.

"Hmph!" Seungcheollooked away before cracking a huge grin turning back to look at Jeonghan.

"Man, you're spoiled, i can't win against you."

"And You're not supposed to." He retorted back.  
"Now, After class can we go to that ramen shop i like?"

".......You're already thinking about lunch...?


End file.
